


VM

by nomoretem



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoretem/pseuds/nomoretem





	VM

2:34am

单调乏味的数字在黑暗中散发刺眼白光的屏幕上静默着。

隔壁的女士第六次起身去洗漱间的时候，孙轩宇长舒一口气，终于不着痕迹的完成了自飞机起飞6个小时以来的第一次挪动。

他小幅度地抬了抬肩膀，让靠着自己酣睡的人拥有一个更加舒适的角度。温热的呼吸轻打在耳边，带着香甜醇厚的倦意。吸血鬼是不用睡觉的，即便如此，把睡觉当成一种爱好的蔡亨源还是闭上眼休憩了片刻。

这趟旅程中蔡亨源对于选择飞机作为交通工具并没有什么异议。但在异国他乡的经历度过了最开始的新奇和激动就仅余留下旅途后的疲惫。纵使这次异国行给两人留下了美好甜蜜的记忆，也抵挡不住某人想要回到家乡的急切心情。只不过蔡亨源有些担心孙轩宇能否适应，毕竟狼人不同于吸血鬼，他们需要充足的休息和食物以维持体力。长时间的航程和时差对于作息一直正常的孙轩宇来说是个不小的挑战。然而在爱人的坚持和实在找不到其他省时高效的回程方式的双重夹击下，蔡亨源只好订了两张在凌晨起飞的机票，希望适应的过程能不那么漫长难熬。

隔壁女士回到座位上继续打瞌睡。整个机舱都陷入一种慵懒疲倦的状态。中途孙轩宇迷迷糊糊醒了几次，被喂了几口水后又困的不行昏睡过去。假期结束的前夜两人折腾到很晚，天还没亮就跌跌撞撞的来到机场。飞机还没有起飞的时候孙轩宇就感觉自己的脑袋灌了铅一样沉。蔡亨源看着他摇头晃脑了好一会终于垂到自己肩头上，顺手在他的腰下塞了两个小枕头，在飞机上升至平稳后又调了调座椅。

狼人体温高于常人。孙轩宇裹着飞机上的薄毯，大半个身子都靠在蔡亨源的肩膀上。因为飞机颠簸而睡得不安稳时，红润丰满的嘴唇开开合合，嘟囔着些柔软无意义的音节。他的睫毛脆弱地颤动，簌簌的挠进蔡亨源的心里。身侧源源不断地火热怎能不令敏感的吸血鬼心猿意马？但昨晚几乎一夜未眠，也应该是让他休息一下的……  
浓妆艳抹的空姐在经过他俩时刻意停顿了几秒。蔡亨源毫不意外地窥听到姑娘脑海里翻云覆雨的成人情节。作为主人公之一的他精致的脸上不免一阵控制不住的抽动。好在下一秒空姐就快步越过他们向下一排乘客提供起公式化的服务。

“唔…亨源啊？”

左肩的布料微微摩擦，深棕色的眼睛里还蒙着雾气。看似补眠补的差不多的人悠悠转醒。孙轩宇只觉得哪儿都难受，维持了几个小时几乎一样的姿势，脖子和腰都一阵阵的酸软麻痹，下肢也有些发胀，他试着坐直，小幅度地扭扭腰伸伸腿来解放一下自己饱受摧残的肌肉。蔡亨源看着他睡得脸颊通红迷蒙着分不清东西南北的可爱样子忍俊不禁，结果遭到一个狐疑的眼神。

“我睡了多久？”

孙轩宇抬手揉了揉微热的脸颊，灌了半瓶发放的矿泉。

“没多久，还有6小时才到，再休息会吧”  
蔡亨源递过去一个刚刚在孙轩宇熟睡时发的三明治，对方接过来三下两下解决掉，顺便灌掉剩下的半瓶水。舌尖勾掉粘在手指上的酱汁，满脸餍足。蔡亨源看他舔手指的动作眼神暗了暗，刚刚空姐脑海里的色情片段不知为何浮现在脑海里。

“一会还有正餐，饿的话先吃点这个”

吸血鬼不需要食用人类食物补充体力，就把自己那份零食留给了孙轩宇。狼人露出欣喜的表情，把多余的零食放到餐桌上拆了一条威化。

翻看了一会儿全是购物介绍的杂志，隐隐的酸胀感从下腹传来。想起之前豪迈灌下的一整瓶水，孙轩宇伸了个懒腰，和蔡亨源打了个招呼后走向洗漱间。

坐在座位上的吸血鬼沉吟了片刻，想想自己忍耐着爱人近在咫尺却无可奈何如坐针毡的6个小时。平静的扫视了机舱内的状况：大部分人都进入了梦乡，只有极少部分精力充沛的还盯着手上的电子产品。洗漱间也少见的空无一人，全部闪烁着绿色的可用标志。

天时地利人和呐

吸血鬼从容起身，把机场的过道走的像时尚T台。

隔间里的孙轩宇解决完生理需要，气定神闲地准备开门离去。他刚扭开门锁，人就随着清脆的嘎达声被撞了个猝不及防。好在来者顺势揽住他的腰身，这才避免了他与坐便器的亲密接触。孙轩宇下意识抓紧来人的衣角稳住重心，讲惊呼吞进肚子里。说实话他被吓了一跳，在飞机上的洗漱间突然被人闯入确实十分尴尬。还未来得及责问，那双淡金色的眼眸就深深撞进了孙轩宇眼中，他心里猛然一紧

“亨源啊你来这里做什么？”


End file.
